Various medical imaging techniques may be used, such as in imaging organs and soft tissues in a human body. Examples of medical imaging techniques include ultrasound imaging, computed tomography (CT) scans, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), etc. The manner by which images are generated during medical imaging depends on the particular technique. For example, ultrasound imaging uses real time, non-invasive high frequency sound waves to produce ultrasound images, typically of organs, tissues, objects (e.g., fetus) inside the human body. Images produced or generated during medical imaging may be two-dimensional (2D), three-dimensional (3D), and/or four-dimensional (4D) images (essentially real-time/continuous 3D images).
Typically during medical imaging, imaging datasets (volumetric imaging datasets during 3D/4D imaging) are acquired and used in generating and rendering the corresponding images (e.g., via a display) in real-time. In some instances, however, it may be desirable to print copies of the images. For example, parents may want printouts of ultrasound images displayed during obstetric (OB) ultrasound imaging. Conventionally, only 2D printing (e.g. on flat sheets) is available, regardless of whether the images were 2D or 3D/4D.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.